Anyone can see I love youA Death The Kid OS Lemon
by TheLemonAlchemist
Summary: Kid is stunned when the new girl can match wavelengths with him so easily, but after finding out the past she shares with Liz and Patty he is saddened to know she hates him, while he only wishes to connect with her again, in more of a private loving way. WARNING! HARDCORE DETAILED LEMON Death the KidXOC


**So anyone can see,**  
**That I belong to you,**  
**And you belong to me.**

She looked up at the sky as she made her way up the many steps towards the DWMA, that's right, her, Shae Riggs, the lone ruffian, the punk, the no good child of a rich family, was now reaching her last step that separated her from the DWMA. She smirked at the thought of what her whole town would say when she returned, gloating about how she made not one but two weapons for death himself. Zane and Jett Dressel, she had ran into them while they were throwing beer bottles through the windows of an empty building.  
"Well hi there" the shorter one smiled jumping off the car they had destroyed before working on the building, his short red hair shining in the sun like a dark flame, as his violet eyes shined with mischief "hello" I simply replied smiling "What do we have here?" The older one asked walking up behind me, I turned to look into a pair of aqua orbs, his long hair a brighter red then his companion's, more like fire it's self.  
Soon after that she found out they were actually weapons, and it only made the trouble they got in more fun. But a bit ago she found out old friends of hers were now students at the DWMA, it made her think, about the old days, and about what she wanted to do with her life, so she decided to enroll as well. Walking into the building she looked around at all the students, a tough crowd, but she liked her odds. Already having her class schedule, she walked past the students to find her first class, only finding it after the bell rang. She opened the door and saw a large crowd of kids all staring at her, she looked over at what she was guessing was the teacher and smiled nervously. "You must be Miss. Riggs" he said turning a huge screw that was through his head.  
"Ahh ya, sorry I'm late, this place is kinda confusing" she said sweatdropping as she fully entered the room.  
"SHAESHAE!" she heard an excited voice call out her nickname, she looked up to see her old friends, she smiled and waved at the two girls, their sad past forgotten. "Well seeing how you're new here I'll let this one go, but don't be late again. You can sit in the three open seats there in the front" He told her as she nodded and took her seat, Zane and Jett behind her.  
"Now seeing how the last groups Chain Resonance failed miserably, we are going to try some new people. Kid you will be with Patty and Liz of course, and lets try out new student seeing how she has two weapons as well."  
"At least it will be symmetrical" the boy stated as he walked past Shae and out to the open floor.  
'Ok something tells me this kid is off somehow' she thought as she followed him.  
"Ok, now you do know what a chain resonance is right " The teacher asked, she thought she heard someone say his name was Stein before.  
"A Chain resonance is when more then one meister matches their soul wavelengths in order to empower one another" she answered "very good" he replied "You can't honestly think she can match soul wavelengths with a grim reaper do you?" The boy asked.  
'a grim reaper huh?' she thought as she fully looked at the boy now, his clothes, a simple pair of black pants, shoes, and a black jacket with white fastenings and white stripes along the shoulders, his hair was short and black with three white stripes on the left side, and his eyes were the most piercing of gold as he stared at her.  
"I think it's worth a shot, now quit talking and concentrate" Stein said before adding "and come at me with everything you got" she watched as Patty and Liz turned into their pistol form, and she had Zane and Jett transform into their ring blade forms, she caught Kid look at her weapons with this awed expression, but she paid no attention to him. She could feel her soul wavelengths already matching with Zane and Jett's and she soon felt it matching with Patty and Liz's.  
"How are you able to match with them so quickly?" Kid asked as he stared at her, surprised, he could feel his own wavelength slowly matching with her's until all six of the students were connected.  
"You might be their last meister, but you weren't their first" she told him, shocking the boy even more.  
"now, take this!" she yelled as she threw her ring blades at Stein, he quickly dodged them as Kid began shooting, he smirked at Shae, but she simply smirked back her ring blade weren't a throw and forget kind of weapon, after all, they had a mind of their own. Soon Zane and Jett came at him from behind, both cutting the bottom of his chair so he began to fall, seeing the opening, Kid shot, hitting him right in the shoulder. The teacher flew back against the wall and the room fell silent, Stein was limp, and no one could tell if he was even breathing.  
"Umm... " She heard a voice call out but the teacher didn't move.  
"Sir?" she asked, when suddenly laughter filled the room.  
"Very good" Stein said standing up and brushing himself off.  
"You both get an A" he added as Patty and Liz jumped up and down excitedly, she laughed at their giggliness, before seeing Kid just staring at her out of the corner of her eye.

A couple of months had past since then and Kid along with the rest of the group had found out that back when Liz and Patty roamed the streets, right before they met Kid, that Shae had been their meister, and that they left Shae to be Kid's weapons. Shae always smiled and told them it was no biggie, but Kid knew she hated him, and why should he care? She was disgusting, her outfits were always asymmetrical and it annoyed him. Like today, black kneehigh stockings and one was a bit lower then the other, her black shorts were fine, but her pink top was the most disturbing, a black star on only the right side, really did she not care for her appearance at all? He tried to focused on those thoughts, those an none other, but he couldn't, there was something about her, something he had felt since the day their wavelengths had connected, and he hated it, because he knew she hated him.  
"Hey Shaenae you are coming to the party tonight right?" Liz asked the girl, she looked up at the older woman confused.  
"Party?" she asked as Patty gasped.  
"You didn't know?! Kid's having a big fancy party tonight! You gotta come ShaeShae" she begged pulling on the older girl's arm.  
"Ya everyone else is going, ya gotta come Shae" Maka added smiling as Soul nodded "It would be cooler if you were there"  
"Ok, I'll see if I can swing by for a bit" she replied giggling as Patty Yay'd.

**That night**

Shae had found what was probably the only dress she owned and checked herself out in the mirror, smoothing the black fabric over hips before it stopped and parted into two slits on either side. She was nervous, more nervous then when she enrolled in the DWMA, there was a secret she held, that she had not told anyone, not Zane, not Jett, not even Patty or Liz...The truth was she didn't hate Kid, she did at first, but after the day their wavelength's connected, she had felt a connection, a connection of something else, she wasn't sure though. But he always looked at her with disgust, after all here clothing was always asymmetrical, his biggest peeve. And she knew because of her attitude towards him, he had begun to hate her as well, but she had never felt this way, she didn't know how to act. She sighed and put on the choker that Patty and Liz had given her earlier, a simple black one, but it had the death family skull on the left side, she was nervous about wearing it, after all only the death family was allowed to wear such things, but Liz and Patty had told her it would be fine, and insisted she wore it. She looked at her reflection once more before heading downstairs, Zane and Jett already waiting in their tuxes.  
"well someone's all fancied up" Jett said smiling as he opened the door, Shae smiled and walked out it with Zane on her arm, before soon having Jett on her other.  
"I could say the same about you two, you clean up nicely" she replied looking at her weapons "I guess for a group of riff raff we do know how to look good" Zane said fixing his tie, Shae laughed and they made their way to Gallows mansion. Shae gasped as she looked up at the house, or indeed mansion, she had never seen anything like it, though she too came from a rich family, this was even bigger then her home. Making their way up to the front door, Jet knocked and soon the huge doors opened on their own, they gave each other a quick glance before they walked in, the music that filled the room was a classic kind of music, she listened closely and realized it was Why Don't You Do Right? by Amy Irving. She felt Zane and Jett let go of her arms and walk away, while she looked after them she realized their destination, as they pulled Patty and Liz off to the dance floor, smiling she went to the group of her friends, earning a gasp from the girls and stares from the boys, including Kid.  
"Shae, you look so beautiful" Tsubaki said smiling, Shae blushed but thanked her, she wasn't used to this many people looking at her.  
"Amazing" she heard Blackstar and Soul say before Maka hit them both.  
"Kid why don't go dance with Shae" Liz said appearing behind him, she pushed him towards Shae and not meaning to, he grabbed her hand.  
"Fine" he said as he pulled her onto the dance floor, she studied his face and thought she saw a hint of blush grazing his cheeks.  
"You look really good tonight" she said blushing as well as she looked away from him when he turned to look at her, she focused on the music, but silently cursed the tune.

_"Anyone can see I love you,_  
_Anyone can see I care,_  
_The way I hold your hand,_  
_And smile in your direction,_  
_Tells the world my heart is filled with Nothing but affection._  
_Lock me in your arms forever,_  
_That's the place I want to be,_  
_So anyone can see,_  
_That I belong to you,_  
_And you belong to me."_

"What's the matter? Don't like the music?" he asked chuckling a bit, she turned to him and shook her head.  
"it's ok" she lied, truth was she loved this song, but right now, glancing over at her friends who were smiling at the pair, it hit home too hard.  
"It's kinda fitting" he whispered in her ear, when had he gotten so close?  
"W-what do you mean?" she asked as he smiled, pulling away so he could look at her fully.  
"You really do look beautiful tonight, who would have imagined it from the asymmetrical girl"  
"I have my moments" she replied smiling as he rolled her out, and then back into his arms, her back now against his chest.  
"Kid there's something I've been wanting to tell you"  
"Shae there's something I've been wanting to tell you" they both said as they smiled a bit and told the other to go, laughing a bit more, Kid slowly spun Shae around so he was facing her and held her arms.  
"Shae...I wanted to tell you...that I l-"  
"HEY EVERYONE LOOK AT ME!" they heard shouting as everyone turned to look at Blackstar who was standing on the top of the railing.  
"That idiot" You heard Kid curse but Blackstar went on about how he was the greatest star, and no one was like him, then suddenly he fell and before anyone could help him he fell off and down the stairs.  
"Well at least he ended well" Kid stated as he smiled, Shae couldn't help but shake her head at the hyper boy. As Kid turned back to Shae, they heard another voice calling Kid, and he had to go be a "good host", the rest of the night seemed to be that way, Kid was always called in one direction or another, never having a moment to finish the sentence he left hanging in Shae's mind.  
' Shae...I wanted to tell you...that I l-'  
That I l, l? was he going to tell her he loved her? Her heart began to pound as the possibility that he loved her too went through her mind. Before long the house was empty and all but Kid were standing outside.  
"we'll see you tomorrow" Tsubaki said as her and Blackstar waved goodbye.  
"Night guys!" Maka yelled as her and Soul left as well, leaving Shae, Zane, Jett, Patty and Liz alone. Shae thought she saw the boys look at her but when she went to look back they were looking at the girls.  
"Hey do you guys wanna take a walk before we leave for the night?" Jett asked holding out his hand for Liz, the girls quickly agreed as if knowing something Shae didn't, and before long she was standing along in the road, her thoughts still on the possibility. She had to know, she wouldn't be able to sleep if she didn't, she rushed back up to the mansion and pushed open the doors, looking around she said Kid sitting on the foot of the stairs his eyes down casted in a defeated manner. Only until now did she really take him in, his white dress shirt with 4 red pinstripes on the front, two on each side of the buttons, his black dress pants, and black shoes, he was the type to look good in anything.  
"Kid?" she asked as the boy's head shot up and looked at her.  
"Shae?" he asked standing up, his eyes filled with what she thought looked like hope as she made her way to him.  
"Shae, what I wanted to tell you earlier" he started but she stopped him by pressing her finger against his lips, taking a deep breath to calm herself, she slowly leaned in,removing her finger and replacing it with her lips. Kid's eyes widened in shock but quickly closed as he placed one hand on the small of her back, the other cupping her cheek. Could it be that she felt the same way about him that he felt about her? Not wanting to let her go as she began to pull away, he put his hand behind her head and pulled her against him, deepening the kiss. For what seemed like hours they stood there in complete heaven, but oxygen was getting low, and they knew they had to come back down. As they pulled away the boy looked deep into her emerald eyes while she stared into his golden pools, and without another thought they spoke the words that had been interrupted all night.  
"I love you" They smiled at each other before Kid spoke again.  
"I don't know why, but after the first day I met you, after we connected, I haven't been able to get you out of my head" Shae smiled back and nodded "It's been the same for me"  
"But I thought you hated me?" Kid said "I did, at first, but after that it was just cause...I didn't know how to act, I've never been in love before" she confessed feeling the blush rise to her cheeks, he chuckled and brought her lips to his again for a quick kiss.  
"I'll teach you how to act then" he said smirking, but his smirk held something, a mischievous glimmer, that frightened the tomboy a bit. But before she could think of anything else she felt her body being lifted and carried up the stairs.  
"Kid where are we-" she began but was cut off by his lips kissing her roughly, a fiery need behind it, she felt his tongue glide across her lower lip and refused him, she smirked as she felt his tongue retreat but gasped as she felt his hand slide onto her thigh. Without a second to waste he shoved his tongue in and claimed her mouth, exploring every inch he could find before he played with her own, a heated fight for dominance was fought as she felt her body suddenly pushed against a door, but as quick as it started, it was lost and Kid smiled in victory. He quickly opened the door and walked into the dark room, not bothering to turn on the light as the moon lit up the bed, he placed her gently on soft red sheets while he crawled on top of her, he looked down at her choker and smiled.  
"You know only those in the death family can wear that" he said pointing to the skull before he removed the choker, Shae looked up at him waiting for him to tell her not to wear it anymore, but the words that left his lips were far from that.  
"You'll have to start wearing it more often" he smiled as he dipped down and captured her lips again, smiling herself, she blushed at his own way of saying she was his. His hand left the bed as it moved it's way down her dress, taking note of her every curve, he ran it back up along her leg, pushing her dress up as he reach the top of the slit.  
"Shae" he sighed as he began kissing her neck, searching for her soft spot, wanting to make her feel the way he felt, he kissed the crook of her neck lightly and felt her squirm, smiling he began sucking and nibbling the spot, loving the feeling of her squirming body under him and her panting breath in his ear.  
"Kid" she moaned as she felt his hand lightly grab her breast, his lips left her neck as he looked down at her, asking for permission to go any further, she nodded and sat up a bit, allowing his hands to reach behind her and unzipped her dress, he slowly pulled it down, and she watched the blush creep onto his face as he breasts were revealed.  
"are they Symmetrical?" she teased giggling a bit.  
"Perfectly" he smiled before he reached down and took one in his mouth, sucking the tender flesh while his hand massaged the other, her moans echoing in his ear as he slowly licked and nibbled on the now hardened peaks.  
"Kid mmmm" he groaned at the way she moaned his name, he had never heard her say it like that, and he wanted more, repeating his treatment for her other mound, he began feeling his pants becoming tighter. He removed her dress fully and smirked at her lacy black panties.  
"You really went all out tonight" he commented smirking before he inched back up to her face "and all for me?" he asked her panting body, she could feel him sliding her underwear down slowly and all she could do was squirm under him, she had wanted another connection with him for so long, she wasn't sure how much of this teasing she could take.  
"I'll take that as a yes" he smirked and kissed her neck again as he threw her underwear on the floor with her dress, his hand made it's way to her heat and a moan ripped though her lips as he lightly grazed her.  
"Someone is horny, I barely touched you Shae" he smirked as her blushed darkened, his voice seemed deeper, huskier, and it only made her wetter. His finger bushed along her again but this time making it's way between her folds.  
"Kid!" she moaned as he felt himself twitch and harden more, a moan escaping his own lips "You're really wet Shae" he smirked against her skin, while she wiggled around her leg slightly brushed him and she could hear him take a sharp intake of air, before a trembling and only "mmmmmmm" was heard "Someone is horny, I barely touched you Kid" she said smirking as the boy propped himself up to look at her, she stuck her tongue out at him and as he quickly shoved not only hers but his tongue in her mouth he thrusted his finger inside her, moving quickly in and out, loving the sound of her wet juices splashing against him.  
"AHHHH KID!" she moaned out loudly as his other hand shot down to his own heat trying to relieve some pressure, gripping himself through his pants he moaned as he moved with the same speed he moved with her. What Kid was unaware of is that while his eyes were closed, another pair were watching his actions intensely, watching every stroke he gave himself, ever time he bit his lip, and ever tremble of his body. But watching became too much for the raven haired beauty and she knew she wanted to be the one to please him, just as he was pleasing her. She quickly pulled his fingers out of her which caused the boys eyes to shoot open and up at her smirking face, she quickly pulled him into a kiss and rolled him over, her fingers unbuttoned the shirt and she slowly left his lips, kisses landing everywhere as she reached his neck, sucking and nibbling on the soft skin he moaned and bucked into her when she found his soft spot, and she made sure to leave her mark big enough that any girl would be able to see it even with his jacket on. She slowly moved her way down his body, making sure to nibble on his nipples which made him moan loudly, she stopped when she got to his pant line and smiled, looking back up she saw Kid looking down at her with a dark blush, panting, and with this pleading look on his face. Deciding to not make the boy wait anymore she took his pants off along with his underwear and gasped slightly at the size, she wasn't sure how much of him she was going to be able to take. Wrapping her hand around him she heard him moan again as he flung his head back. He could feel her hand running up and down his length and he couldn't help the moans that filled the room, embarrassed due to the fact he didn't know who moaned more Shae, or him, but he couldn't help it, he was in need, he had wanted to connect with her again in any way he could, and right now, this was how he wanted to.  
"Shae please suck me!" he begged, as she slowly put as much of him in her mouth as she could, happy at that moment that she didn't have a gag reflex because he was half way down her throat. His arms gave out as she swallowed once and he fell onto the bed.  
"Shit!" he cursed as she did it again, bobbing her head up and down quickly she suddenly felt him grab her hair "Shae! Ahh T-this f-feelssss amazing Ahhh!" He moaned gripping her tighter, both of his fists now clumped into her curly locks.  
"Don't stop!" he pleaded his panting becoming faster, he had never felt this kind of pleasure before, and to say he was on cloud nine would be an understatment.  
"Shae! Mmmmmm I think Ahhhhh!" He moaned out as he bucked his hips causing his full length to enter her mouth and his seed to shoot down her throat. She pulled him out of her and sucked on the head, making she she got everything.  
"S-Shae" he panted his half lidded eyes looking at her as she crawled back on top of him.  
"yes?" she cooed as she began kissing his neck again.  
"Mmm-my turn" he smiled before he suddenly rolled her over, his tongue and hot breath working over flesh they had already marked as he made his way to her now dripping wet heat.  
"I didn't know I could turn you on this much" he smirked "what can I say, I love hearing you moan" she replied "really now, well I love hearing you moan as well, so feel free to be as loud as you like, after all, we are alone" he told her before he began rubbing her again, his finger teasing her, her breath caught in her throat when she felt his breath against her and couldn't stop the loud moan that filled the room as she ran his tongue between her folds.  
"Ahhhh Kid!" His hand left her heat as he grabbed both her legs and spread them wide, his tongue making random shapes on her, he was determined to maker her cum with just his mouth the same as she did him. Darting his tongue in and out of her quickly he made a mental note of just how good the squirming girl beneath him tasted.  
"Shae" she breathed against her causing her to moan more, she could feel her mind blanking as her eyes began to roll back, she had never felt anything so good before, just as his tongue began picking up speed inside her, she felt herself loosing control.  
"Kid! I'm! AHHHHH!" she yelled as her juices flowed into Kid's awaiting mouth, licking up any of her sweet liquids he could find, he happily licked his lips once he was finished. She looked up at him as he sat back a bit, his member fully hard again, she had never got the time to study his body before, but she smiled at his well toned pale frame.  
"Shae, I won't go any further if you don't want to" he said before kissing her lightly, he would be true to his word but prayed she would let him go further, let him have that connection he wanted.  
"I want to" she whispered, pecking his lips lightly "I want you" she added as he smiled and kissed her fully, pulling away and whispering "I love you" before he crashed his lips on hers and thrusted forward, silencing her cries with his kiss, he moved back and forth as gentle as he could, getting her used to his size and the motion as he gently massaged her tongue with his, only pulling away when air was needed.  
"Shae" he groaned as he grabbed her hips, even at this slow pace the feeling was amazing.  
"Kid mmmmm faster" she told her, as he smiled quickening his speed, only adding to the blissful feeling, he only hoped it was just as blissful for her, and he was right, her arms wrapped around his shoulders as her legs wrapped around his waist, this was the connection she had been longing for, the feeling of not just two people, but two people as one. But she suddenly had a thought, and only wondered if it would work.  
"Kid" she whispered as a simple moan was his reply "I wonder w-what would h-happen if we m-matched w-wavelengths" she said in between breathes as the boy slowed, pulling his head away from her neck he smiled at her.  
"Let's try" he answered simply as they concentrated and before long the pleasure seemed to double "Kid" Shae gasped as he picked his speed back up, the feeling of ecstasy rushing through them from not only themselves, but their partner as well. "Shae! Mmmmm!" Kid groaned as he began to thrust harder, slamming into her as he moaned louder.  
"Kid! Ahhhh! Deeper!" she moaned as he quickly picked her up and placed her on his lap, his thrusts never slowing, she could feel him slide into her fully and moaned at the depth, she could feel him all the way in her stomach and with every passing minute it felt like he only grew bigger.  
"Shae" she groaned as he brought him closer to her, burying his face in the crook of her neck, as his hot breath came in puffs against her skin.  
"Kid! Ahhh! Faster! Please!" she begged as she held on to him, his speed quickening twofold as well as his pants "Shae! I'm close!" he moaned, feeling his climax nearing, feeling her pleasure as well had made him reach his limit faster then what he would have liked but he could tell the trembling girl was about spent as well.  
"KID! HARDER! PLEASE! AHHH!" she yelled feeling like she was on the edge and only need a little push to get her there, laying her down but with her bottom half still in his lap, he grabbed her hips and pushed himself as hard and as fast as he could inside the girl, it seemed like an eternity for the lovers as their bodies coiled together, sweat dripping and the silence of the room being filled with panting, moaning, and pleas. But soon they both could feel their minds going fully blank, as it felt like electricity run through their bodies when they called their lovers name.  
"KID!"  
"SHAE!"  
Their souls truly being one for a minute before breaking apart as well as breaking the connection. Kid laid down beside her, his breath in heavy pants as he looked at his lover.  
"I love you" he told her once more before he pulled her close to him "Even t-though I am almost a-always asymmetrical"she asked smiling as she caught her breath "I love you more then symmetry" he said kissing her,she happily kissed back as she wrapped her arms around his torso, he loved her more then they thing he loved most, she felt like the luckiest girl in the world.  
"I love you too, more then anything" she smiled as she curled up into his chest, he pulled the covers up to block the chill of the night air as they let sleep take them both.

**Meanwhile**

Zane and Jett laid in their bed with their new girlfriends and they all smiled in hopes that their plan to get their meisters together had worked.  
'I can't believe they actually thought we didn't know' they all thought, smiling a bit.


End file.
